IParty With Victorious
iParty with VictoriousTitle in pic is the 11th-13th episode of Season Four, and 81st-83rd overall. It is the show's second Movie after iGo To Japan. It will include various guest stars from Victorious including Victoria Justice as Tori Vega, Leon Thomas as André Harris, Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro, Elizabeth "Liz" Gillies as Jade West, Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine, Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver, Daniella Monet as Trina Vega, Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz and Kenan Thompson as Himself. The episode was first known as iCarly-Victorious Crossover 'in the working title. '''Note: '''This is only counted as an ''iCarly episode ('I'Party), and not as a Victorious ''episode. Plot Carly has been happily dating a boy named Steven Carson, who divides his time between Seattle and Los Angeles because his parents are divorced, for three months. What she doesn't know is that he is also dating Tori Vega when he spends time in Los Angeles. At Hollywood Arts, André is psyched that his uncle sold a house to Kenan Thompson, who allows him to have a "small party" there. Because of Rex tweeting about it, way more people than André expected come. Kenan Thompson is cool with it, though, because he considers anything less than 500 people a "small" party. After Carly finds a pic of Steven and Tori on theslap.com, Sam suspects him of cheating on Carly and the iCarly team decides to go to the party at Kenan Thompson's house to find out the truth. With the help of one of Spencer's ex-girlfriends, a professional make-up artist, they sneak into the party without being recognized. After Carly sees Tori and Steven kissing, she discusses her course of action with Sam and Freddie when Tori comes in. After telling her about Steven dating both of them, they team up to take revenge on him. With Kenan Thompson's help, they reveal Steven to be a cheater live on iCarly. Rex challenges the party guests to rap battles after Robbie wrecks the karaoke machine and defeats everyone, but is eventually beaten by Sam. Cat has an infection in her throat and uses a headband with a bluetooth speaker and her PearPhone to communicate. Sikowitz, Beck, Jade and Spencer spend the time in Kenan Thompson's jacuzzi. At the end, the main cast of both shows sings a mash-up of their theme songs (Leave It All To Me and Make It Shine). Trivia Dan Schneider confirmed this episode on his Twitter and Facebook page on August 21: "Sorry I've been quiet for a few days. I'm CRAZED writing a major iCarly episode AND the iCarly/Victorious crossover. HUGE TASKS. But fun!" Dan Schneider tweet (Aug. 21, 2010) *A live premiere was shown in Los Angeles with the cast of both shows attending on Sat. June 4, 2011, a week ahead of the national tv showing. *This is the first time two cast mash up and sing both theme songs. *They sing a mash-up of their theme songs called "Leave It All To Shine". *This is the seventh time that two Nickelodeon shows do a crossover, the first time being the ''Rugrats/''Aaahhh Real Monsters!'' crossover, then Rugrats Go Wild! (Rugrats/Wild Thornberries), the next three being the three Jimmy/Timmy Power Hours, and then the Big Time Rush movie "Big Time Beach Party" which included Patchy the Pirate from Spongebob Squarepants . *This is the second time Nickelodeon has done a crossover that is not a Nicktoon (first time being Big Time Beach Party). *Jennette and Miranda both tweeted this is the last episode of Season Four filmed for the year. The last day on the set was September 17, 2010, but they are still fliming Season 4 episodes in 2011."Last day on set for this season of icarly. It's been an amazing time. Gonna miss everybody a lot." --Jennette McCurdy tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) "Last day of this season!!! Next season I hope I'm driving myself to work! Gonna miss everybody like crazy :) " --Miranda Cosgrove tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) *Kenan Thompson makes a special appearance in the crossover. *It is finally found out what happened to Sam's dad, he left her mom and said he would come back, which he didn't. *Roger's hat had the "Drake and Josh" logo on it. *It has been confirmed in this video that the iCarly characters will not confuse Tori (Victoria Justice) with Shelby Marx (also Victoria Justice) during the crossover episode. Sam points out that Tori looks like Shelby, though. *This is Dan Schneider's first time combining the entire casts of two series in a single episode since he started writing scripts for television. *A promo released on iCarly.com for iGet Pranky featured a blooper from this episode. Jennette McCurdy, Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress were filming a scene in which the iCarly gang finds TheSlap.com which is from Hollywood Arts in L.A. However, after the opening line, Jerry Trainor jumped out at them from behind a counter, causing the crew to laugh hysterically and nearly giving Jennette McCurdy a heart attack. *Originally, the love interest for Carly and Tori, Steven was originally called Kyle and going to be played by Daniel Booko, who played Cort in iHire An Idiot. But Schneider changed it during production. *The actor who plays Steven is '''Cameron. But, only his first name is revealed. It can be seen in the video of Dan; Victorious: Which Cast Member Will You Eat? (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyLg7kka5Sk) *Avan Jogia stated in a Clevver TV interview that he had to cover up his tatoo for the hot tub scene. But Elizabeth Gillies (the actress who plays Jade) is seen in various episodes of Victorious with a star tatoo on her arm, and on a video on The Slap, Beck Oliver stated that Jade West was getting a new tattoo. *Cameron will also be starring in a new episode of Supah Ninjas, playing a guy who steals someone. *This episode is not a continuation of iOMG despite the previous cliffhanger. *As part of filming, the iCarly cast was given heavy prosthetic makeup to make them mostly unrecognizeable. This will add on to the plot. Nathan Kress stated that they used it to sneak in the party without any people recognizing them as iCarly. *Much of the footage seen in the previews are from videos from Dan Schneider's YouTube channel. *On The Slap website, it says under Fun Facts: "Two things WILL DEFINITELY happen this June: iParty with Victorious will premiere on Nick… and Robbie will be rejected by a female." *The episode has been talked about since the month they filmed it (September) but revealed many for the plot. *This is the second time Spencer drives the iCarly gang to LA, the first time being in iTake on Dingo. *A scene from the mashup where Tori is singing can be found in the Victorious Season 2 Opening Credits. *A page of 3 pics of the two casts iCarly/Victorious together.iParty Pics of the New Party Pals!, Nick.com (May 22, 2011) *When Freddie sees a picture of Tori, he finds her more attractive than Shelby Marx despite the fact that they are played by the same person. *The buttersock from iTake on Dingo returns when Sam recommends using it to defeat Steven. *Kenan complains that half the original cast of All That always borrowed money from him; All That was Dan Schneider's first TV series for Nickelodeon, and Kenan Thompson was part of the original cast. Tori herself comments that she used to love that show. *Without being moralistic, the plot shows it's important to do the right thing. Dan Schneider says people love it when a group of characters on his shows work together to achieve a common goal. The plot manages to mention topics pertinent to teens such as: children of divorce, dating, cheating, and the importance of true friendship. Nickelodeon invites fans to a party with Carly and Tori, Zap2it.com (June 1, 2011) *Cat's Speaker headband, some of the radios from Spencer's sculpture and Carly's charm bracelet will be given away as part of a prop giveway by Dan Schneider. *One of the songs playing at the party is the same one played during the prank montage in iGet Pranky. It also included songs from iFix a Pop Star, Freak the Freak Out, and ones that were briefly heard in Victorious episodes like The Bird Scene and The Birthweek Song. *Before the episode aired, Nickelodeon aired a week of their favorite episodes of iCarly and Victorious to prepare for it. Episodes aired included: :#Monday: Cat's New Boyfriend, Beggin' On Your Knees, iSaved Your Life, iMake Sam Girlier, iSaw Him First, iOMG :#Tuesday: Ice Cream for Ke$ha, Beck's Big Break, iFix a Pop Star, iMeet Fred, iFight Shelby Marx :#Wednesday: The Wood, Robarazzi, iGot Detention, iEnrage Gibby, iDate a Bad Boy :#Thursday: Sleepover at Sikowitz's, The Diddly-Bops, iPity the Nevel, iLook Alike, iPsycho :#Friday: The Great Ping-Pong Scam, A Film By Dale Squires, iOwe You, iKiss, iPromise Not to Tell, iThink They Kissed *In this episode, tweenpants.com was mentioned the second time, the first tme being in iSam's Mom. If you type in the URL, http://www.tweenpants.com, it'll automatically redirect you to iCarly.com like all websites mentioned in the show do. *This is the first episode of iCarly to have its own custom title sequence. *The 4th wall is momentarily broken by the DJ; he says that he will put together a song that "everyone knows." *Freddie, Spencer and Gibby are the only three characters who never performed a song until this episode. Goofs *Carly's blog says STE'V'''EN but in the second sneak peek, the picture on TheSlap.com says STE'PH'EN Carson. *Daniella Monet who plays Trina Vega sings in the song "Leave It All To Shine", but Trina (the character) herself has no good vocal abilities whatsoever. Daniella Monet is, in fact, a professional singer. Photo Gallery '''See the gallery for iParty With Victorious here' Video Gallery Click here to watch videos about this episode. Quotes Sam: How come you've never heard about the 100-day kiss thing? Gibby: I didn't know about it. Sam: Well ... yeah, but ... YOU're a Gibby. Freddie: Doyng! Who's she?! Carly: 'She's a girl! And don't say do''yng! '''Sam: '''She looks like that Shelby Marx chick you fought. '''Freddie: Yeah, but this girl's way hotter! Carly: at Freddie '' '''Freddie': I didn't say "doyng"... Freddie: Here, let me see if I can find some more pics of this Tori girl. Sam: Why? Carly: So he can stare at her, and drool. Freddie: I'm researching her! second pause ''OH! YEP! THERE IT IS!! Wow! Oh guys, oh man, look at those cheek bones! Look it, oh guys, oh she is ''SMOKING ho- by Carly throwing an orange at his back AHHHHHH!! Carly: Boomba! Sam: Why are you walking like a bloated zombie? Mr. Howard: Shay! Puckett! Are you texting in my class!? Sam: Yup. Carly: Steven is not cheating on me! Sam: And Denial (the Nile) isn't just a river in Utah. Carly: Egypt!! Carly: Steven told me I'm one of a kind! Sam: Yes, and my dad once told my mom he was coming back. is silent for a few seconds Sam: So, moving on.... Freddie: The famous Kenan Thompson?! Sam: sarcastically Gee... I don't know. Could be...Kenan Thompson the butt doctor! Beck: Jade loves jacuzzis. Jade: Sometimes I pretend I've been captured by witches and they are using me to make human soup. Tori: You can not believe how in love I am with your web show! Carly: No, but I know how in love you are with my boyfriend... Tori: What do you mean IN LOVE with your boyfriend?? Carly: Its okay. I'm in love with your boyfriend, so ... we're kinda even. Sam:Carly Wanna knuckle down on this chick? out a sock I brought the butter sock. Carly: No, its not her fault ... We're both victims. Tori: She wants you to hurt me with butter? Freddie: Yep. Sam: Once again I offer the butter sock! Tori: Come on, I wanna be a part of your unspoken iCarly-conversation! How are we gonna get back at Steven? Topi wanna know!!! Kenan Thompson: There it is. You see that? There it is right there! Why does everybody wanna borrow money from me? I mean, you guys, Andy Samberg, half the original cast of All That! 'Tori: '''Aww, I used to ''love that show! 'Kenan: '''Your cheekbones, they're like just perfect little sugarplums! '''Carly: '''No no no no, we don't wanna borrow money! '''Sam: '''Eh, now wait a second... '''Carly: '''Ok, Sam! Related iCarly & Victorious blog posts *Carly's blog: My Hot New BF *Tori's blog: My New BF!!! References External Links *Actress Jen Lilley guest starring on iParty With Victorious *Some iPWV Behind-the-scenes photos via Jen Lilley's fan page *Victoria Justice Reveals Details of ‘iParty With Victorious’ (AUDIO) *Nickutopia iParty With Victorious Link *Nick.com iParty With Victorious page *[http://www.fanlala.com/news/win-tickets-iparty-victorious-premiere-los-angeles ''iParty With Victorious" Premiere and After Party June 4th Advanced Screening Contest Info] *[http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=225840930775154 iParty With Victorious" Premiere and After Party June 4th Advanced Screening Contest Enter on the Fanlala Facebook Page] * Category:Crossover episodes Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 4 Category:Movies 411 Category:Season Finale